Ray Agema
Raymond "Ray" Agema is the main protagonist of the fanfictional Kamen Rider Spade Warrior television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. Fictional character biography TV Series At the age of 11, Ray was orphaned when his family died in a house-fire. The powerlessness he felt would forever serve as the motivation to try & protect the defenseless, subsequently leading to being scouted by the B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence & exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative & the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Ray displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Ray would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider & senior operative Kent Newman on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eventually sealing the Bat Undead, Ray meets a web-journalist named Ken Whitney, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Ray carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (& to find a place to board after losing his apartment due to delinquent payments), Ray made a deal with Ken: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Ken would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Kent's desertion & Crawford--BOARD's president--no where to be found, Ray & Rosalind Sidney, one of BOARD's surviving staffers, set-up a new base of operations in Ken's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead assault on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Ray, Rosalind, & Ken successfully began tracking & sealing any active Undead in the area. But eventually Ray redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Kent, leading to a rivalry with a being called the Heart Warrior, who possesses similar powers & abilities to his Rider System. Their frequent encounters led to the discovery that this Heart Warrior was in fact a human named Dirk, but the origins of his powers & his motives remained a mystery at the time. Ray was later abducted by agents of a man named Hadrian (the man responsible for Kent's strange behavior) who intended to used him in human/Undead fusion research. Ray was forced into combat with the Trilobite Undead, & his fusion rate remained stable until Dirk appeared among his captors. Hadrian witnessed a spike in Ray's fusion ratio causing Dirk to transform & intervene, along with Kent. Dirk is revealed to be not human at all, but, in fact, the Joker Undead. Yet despite this knowledge, Ray started to believe that there's some good in Dirk & not the monster he originally thought. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Dirk begins to lose control & his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of Dark Roaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Spade Warrior is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intent on saving the Earth & Dirk from himself. Soon, despite Dirk's pleas to Ray to seal him once & for all to save the world, Ray opted to sacrifice his humanity through excessive use of King Form in order to both save the world & Dirk, thus becoming a Joker himself. Dirk is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise & stays with the Chastain family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Ray has done for him; for if he & Ray cross paths, fate will step in & force them to fight. Four years after, however, he mysteriously returned as a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Spade Warrior after Club Warrior resealed his Category Ace. He asked Club Warrior to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Ada from the Albi Roaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Idol 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Dirk to be sacrificed instead. Ray was forced to seal Dirk to weaken Idol 14, then killed it & the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Kamen Rider DCD About 5 years later (after the series ending), Ray appears as one of the nine Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider DCD then battle Darren after Scott told him to destroy nine Kamen Riders as true goal. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Spade Warrior, along with All Riders (until Astro Rider), tagged along with core Power Ranger members to fight the Neo-Armada and Neo-(notsurewhattoputhere). He is last seen using Refleclear (Megaforce Blue's Power Cards) to counter Kani Laser's attack and use his Rider Kick (it's unknown if it is Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic) along with DCD's Dimensional Kick and Dragon Knight's Dragon Rider Kick. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Spade was killed by a Masked Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Blade later appeared when Armour Rider and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Forms As Spade Warrior, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Spade Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Almost at the end of Kamen Rider Spade Warrior, he mutated into a Black Joker to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Dirk. This form was never shown in the series but was released in later materials such as the video game & Kamen Rider Spade Warrior novels. Spade Warrior Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters ' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card &, via the Spade Buckle, initiates a fusion with Ray Agema into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design & its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Jack *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating Spade Warrior's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Spade Warrior's natural combat capacities. Spade Warrior's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Spade Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Spade Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters ' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Spade Warrior can obtain. Using the Rouze Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. When transforming into King Form, Ray's Spade Category cards will place themselves on his body to form armor. The King Form addresses many issues with Spade Warrior's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated & is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. King Form lacks a card storage like the Spade Rouzer, instead, he is able to summon cards from certain parts of his armor. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Spade Warrior's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Ray Agema. Initial specs intended only for the Spade Warrior Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Ray's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters & exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Ray, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Ray's part, was strictly cautioned & advised only as a last resort. Joker Joker is a mutation caused by excessive usage of Spade Warrior's King Form. During the final episodes, he began using King Form excessively to the extent that he would use it right from the start of a fight to ward off mere Darkroaches, even if it put a huge strain on his body. It was revealed that he did so deliberately to lead the Battle Fight into a stalemate, by discarding his humanity & transforming himself into a Joker permanently, so to allow Dirk to live as a human & saving the world at the same time. Even though he mutated into a Joker-class Undead, this form was never shown even near the series' finale. But this form had appeared in the video game, only to reveal that Ray's Joker form looked exactly like the Black Joker. 185px-Navy_Joker.jpg|Though Ray's Joker form never revealed in the series, his version of the Heart Rouzer does appear. 109px-Kenzaki-Joker.jpg|Ray as the Joker, as seen in the video game. Gear & Accessories Spade Buckle Designated "Rider System 02", the Blay Buckle was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a means to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead & human DNA. The Spade Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card & harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the Turn Up mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. More often than not, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Spade Rouzer *AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (Jack Form) The Spade Rouzer is Spade Warrior’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat & storage unit for Rouze Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. Spade Warrior utilizes Rouze Cards' abilities by slashing the cards onto the blade's side, similar to the Dragon Knight's Kamen Rider Alternatives' Slash Visor. After activating Jack Form, the Spade Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features & functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouze Absorber The Rouze Absorber is a special accessory developed by George Crawford to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouze Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouze device to Rider System & specialized container for the top category Rouze Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: Fusion Eagle, ♠Q: Absorb Capricorn, & ♠K: Evolution Caucasus Rouze Cards & is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouze Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouze Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer *AP Cache: 9600AP The King Rouzer is Spade Warrior's signature armament in King Form. Modeled after the broadsword, the King Rouzer is Spade Warrior's most powerful Rouzer weapon given its size & weight. The King Rouzer's voice, when inserting a card, changes & states the card's category & number instead of stating the name. That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Where as Rouze Cards were roused by scanning the cards through the system, the King Rouzer does it differently by having up to five Cards be inserted into the slot where the blade of the Rouzer meets the grip. Blue Spader *Length: 2070mm *Width: 810mm *Height: 1410mm *Top speed: 340km/h (211 MPH) The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspects of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader *'Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6)' *'AP Costs: 1200AP' This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates a potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader *'Cards Required: Mach Jaguar (♠9)' *'AP Costs: 1600AP' This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader's overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouze Cards: Spade Suit Rouze Combos Ace/Jack Form Combos (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Spade Warrior's signature card combo; The combo enables Spade Warrior to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Spade Warrior to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Spade Warrior's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Spade Warrior to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Spade Warrior's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. Mach-Slash Combo *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': (♠2=400, ♠9=1600) Spade Warrior performs a series of rapid-fire slashes in succession. King Form Combo Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 10800 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Spade Warrior's strongest & most used combo; once activated, the effects of this Rouze Combo imbues K-Spade Warrior with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, & ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 4000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouze Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Spade Warrior's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Cards *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 9400 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouze Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits & amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 4200 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Spade Warrior's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is sadly never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Spade Warrior series are. Full House *'Cards Required': Any 3 same number cards + 2 other same number cards *'AP Cost': Depends on the card Trivia *Every time Spade Warrior uses Tackle Boar, his attack is always evaded since it is too predictable. *Spade Warrior is the first primary rider & the third rider to be in blue colored suit in basic (not by changing form) after Cyber Rider & Wing Knight. *Of the four suits, the Spade Suit Undeads are the only ones to have each member appear in the series in their unsealed forms. See Also *Kazuma Kenzaki - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Undead Category:Spade Warrior Riders